Kiss It Better
by inspire.me
Summary: BA fluff... because we all know we love it! Set after The Pilgrim s2e08, Bobby and Alex talk about Bobby's bitten arm... still makes sense if you haven't seen the episode Please read and review :]


Title: Kiss It Better  
Rating: T (don't think it really needs it, but just to be safe... and personally I think K+ sounds stupid...)  
Pairing: Bobby/Alex (like, what else!)  
Spoilers: The Pilgrim (season2 episode8)

Author Notes: Yeah just a piece of fluff inspired by watching this episode (my mum got season 2 on dvd for her bday)... at the end of the episode, Bobby is fighting with a terrorist who is trying to execute a suicide bombing, and the terrorist bites him... my mum and I decided someone needed to kiss it better :) Anyhow, this is my first CI fanfic that I've actually let anybody else read, so I hope it's ok... please review! ...and it should make sense even if you haven't seen the episode, but it will just make more sense if you have :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

The two of them walked away from the scene behind them. One man lay dead, bleeding from his head. However, this was a victory as many lives had been saved by the death of one man who would have died anyway, planning to take innocents with him.

Alex and Bobby kept on walking further and further away, until they were far from the parade, alone in an empty street.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned, as they walked, thinking back to the struggle between Bobby and the now deceased would-be terrorist. She had only been able to stand with her gun aimed, unable to move or dare pull the trigger in fear of missing the target and hitting Bobby instead. Fortunately there had been a sniper who was able to hit the target.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bobby assured her, attempting to push away the inquiry. However, Alex was smart enough to know that there was more to it than Bobby was letting on.

Stopping to turn and look at Bobby, Alex took his hand in hers. "Bobby, I was there, I saw it. It was a really ugly fight. Are you sure you're fine?"

Bobby looked away, his face half disgusted, half amused. "He _bit_ my arm."

Alex's jaw dropped in disgust and shock. "He _bit_ you?"

Of course, if Alex _had_ been intently watching the fight, she probably would've already known this piece of information. However, she had only been able to watch it all happen in front of her, not taking in much of the details, due to her somewhat clouded mind and emotional attachment to Bobby.

Not that she'd dare admit that.

"Who bites people these days anyhow?" Bobby inquired, his tone now a tad less somber and a tad more humorous.

Alex chuckled, and undid Bobby's jacket. "I'm going to have to check out that bite mark. We don't want you getting tetanus or something."

Bobby shook his head at Alex's lack of medical knowledge. "You can't get tetanus from biting."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Good to know."

"Besides, I've been immunised."

Alex laughed, now rolling up Bobby's sleeve. When she reached the bite mark, she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Bobby, he really did bite you… hard… Did you know my sister used to bite me as a child?"

Bobby laughed, feeling sorry for the child Alex, being bitten by an evil sister.

"Don't you just hate older siblings?" He chuckled.

Alex looked up from Bobby's arm to his face. "It was my _younger_ sister."

Looking back at Bobby's 'wounded' arm, Alex kissed it, before looking back at Bobby. "There, your arm should be much better now." She then rolled down Bobby's shirt sleeve and handed his jacket back to him before continuing to walk in the direction they had been going.

Bobby hurried after Alex. "Wait, Alex. What was that supposed to mean?" he asked, of course referring to Alex 'kissing his arm better'. Alex simply turned to Bobby, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Whatever you want it to mean." She answered mysteriously.

Bobby laughed, continuing to walk ahead, in the direction of One Police Plaza, which was still quite a few blocks away. So what if they had in fact driven to the parade? They felt like walking, and they could grab the car later.

"Whatever I want it to mean…" Bobby thought aloud. "I wonder what I want it to mean…"

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "Bobby, don't strain your brain by thinking too much."

"Nah I don't need to." Bobby decided, taking a moment to observe his surroundings. They were still walking on a sidewalk. To his right was a road with no cars, and to his left was Alex walking beside a windowless wall.

Alex turned her head, looking at Bobby questioningly after his last comment. Bobby took the opportunity, turning to her and pressing her against the wall, kissing her with force. When they reached the point of finally needing air, Bobby pulled away, a smile on his face.

Alex's eyes were wide. "Whoa… what was _that _supposed to mean?"

Bobby turned away and continued to walk. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Alex laughed as she hurried to catch up with Bobby.

"Oh I forgot to ask, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, my arm feels much better now."

Alex shook her head. "No Bobby, I meant your ego. I mean being _bitten_ is quite a humiliation…"

"Yeah, says the girl who was bitten by her _younger _sister…"

"Face it, Bobby, the ladies aren't going to admire your brave stories of fighting a terrorist and being _bitten_!"

Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes. "You think you're funny but you're not."

"Oh I am funny."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, and more to the point, _you _think I'm funny."

"No I don't."

"You definitely do."

Bobby stopped walking and looked over at Alex. "I think you're beautiful."

"And you think I'm funny." Alex continued, until she realised that not only Bobby had stopped walking but that he had just called her beautiful. She turned to him and pulled him toward her, kissing him with all the feelings she had had for him for so long. The feeling was obviously reciprocal, and Bobby kissed her back, holding her in his arms.

"We should be heading back…" Alex whispered, sighing.

"You're right. It doesn't help that nobody really knows where we are…"

"…and there's the paperwork…"

"…and people we're meant to report to…"

Bobby slowly released Alex from his arms and the two of them continued their journey.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"Now Alex, what's _that_ supposed to mean? Wait, of course, it means whatever I want it to mean, right?"

Alex chuckled. "Yep that's about right."

"Well in that case I'm pretty sure I know what I want it to mean."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Dinner. With you. I know a great restaurant. But that's only half of what I want it to mean."

"As I said before, you talk too much. And you think too much. But I guess it's part of your charm."

"What are you doing tomorrow night… and the night after that… and the night after that… and the night after that… and all the nights after that?"

Alex paused. What _was _that meant to mean? But of course it was meant to mean whatever she wanted it to mean.

"And I'm hoping," Bobby continued, "that what you want that to mean is the same meaning that I have in mind."

Bobby pulled Alex towards him and put his arm around her waist, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulders as they continued walking.

"I think I love you, Bobby." Alex whispered. "But if you dare ask me what that's meant to mean, I will take it back."

"And I wouldn't want that, would I, Alex?"

"No you most certainly would not."

* * *

Please review :) oh and I hope you liked it:)

(don't mind the excessive smiley faces! I'm in a strange mood...)


End file.
